Universe Dimensional Speedway
by adventureboysm
Summary: After finding a strange egg-orb. Goku & Vegeta get transport to another world as they learned of a great path they have yet to follow on as they encounter many obstetrical in stand in their way


_Lord Beerus's homeworld_

After another long training(& chores) Saiyan rivals Goku(who's true name is Kakarot) & Vegeta(who's also the saiyan prince) were walking for a relaxation.

"Man Vegeta". This is um..umm.. Im not sure how many times we've done this". Goku said

"You are such a predict Kakarot"! "It was our 15th time in a row"! Can't you get your thinkful brain out for once"!? Vegeta shouted

"Geez take it easy". "I was just asking". Goku said while placing his hands behind his head.

Just then the two saw a bright glow not too far.

"Hey look Vegeta". "There's something glowing over there"! Goku said with a curious look

"Yes i see it too Kakarot". Let's go & see it". Vegeta agreeing with his rival

"Right".

They both headed to location of where the strange light was at.

They started digging until they found a mysterious small orb( **like the bright red one from Jak & Daxter**)

"Whoa look at this Vegeta"! "What do you think it is"? Goku asked

" How should i know"? But from the looks of it. "It could be a relic from our lost saiyan ancestry Vegeta said while studying the relic.

"Or maybe it could be from another universe". Anyways let's head back & ask Bulma for research". Goku said

"All right fine". "But no touching it until it safe". Vegeta command

Humph. Even with new relic discoveries, you're still babbling for things to yourself. Goku mumbled

"Oh shut up you"!

Caspule Corp

While waiting for any news of their egg-orb discovery, Goku & Vegeta stood stilently as they waited

"Man this taking too long Vegeta." How long do you think Bulma will be back to tells us about the egg stone we found?" Goku asked while getting a little impatient

Will you quit your whiny idiotic mouth for once Kakarot!?" It's bad enough that the other universes have been wiped out thanks to you!" Vegeta irately shouted

"When will you ever learn to shut your interest of fighting for once!?"

"Hey come on" "I'll admit that was very dumb of me for getting the whole universe thing ok?" Goku confessed

"Next time i'll think better all right?

"Humph" "I sincerely doubt that" Said a not believing Vegeta while folding his arms

Just then the mysterious egg-stone glowed as it gains attention to the saiyan rivals

"Hey Vegeta, look at that." "It's glowing." Goku said while approaching to it

"Don't touch it you imbecile!" Vegeta shouted

But the egg-stone floated as it glows more bright while saiyan rivals covered themselves with their arms.

(whoosh)

The light fades away but with no egg-stone or Goku and Vegeta for that matter. Could this really be the end or is this a new beginning for our saiyan heroes?

 _A few weeks later_

"Have heard King kai & the surpeme kai's message from everyone, my lord?" A white straight hiared angel named Whis said

"Goku & Vegeta have been considerd missing for the past few days."

While strecthing from his nap, a humanoid cat by the name of Beerus yawns after waking up

"Missing?" What do you mean by that? He wondered

(sighs) "I just receved word that Goku & Vegeta were last seen in Bulma's lab while looking at a strange egg-relic they found in the lawn, when suddenly it began to glow for some reason & brightren so lightly for a few seconds & then vanished into thin air along with them in it." Whis explianed

Beerus stood eye wide before falling into the ground with 3 bumps growing(when zeno was called zen-chan at that time)

Whis sighed once more as he face palmed

Meanwhile on earth

Everyone stood quietly as they wondered what to do.

"This never has been the first time we've had Goku & Vegeta gone that long." But this is something else." said an eartlthing named Krillin

"Yeah, but what would an egg-shaped orb would want Goku & Vegeta for?" Said a tall man named Yamcha

"It's never that easy Yamcha, not even from the start." Said a three eyed named Tien

"Let's not loose faith. I believe they're still out there somewhere." Said a little small white felloe named Chatzou

"Have any of you forgotten one thing!? Shout a green namikien name Piccolo

"We can't feel their energy anywhere at all!" "Wherever they are, they not here anymore!" And if what the video that Bulma showed us is true then there's nothing we can do for now on!"

"No there has to be another way Piccolo! Said a another tall man who goes by the name of Gohan, who is Goku's son

"But how Gohan?" We don't have a clue where they are." A young woman name videl said who is also Gohan's wife

"She has a point." That weird egg just transported them out of nowhere from our world leaving us wondering where it took them." Said a blond haired woman named 18 also Krillin's wife

As they continue their discussion, two women who looked at the sky through the window. They are the wives of Goku & Vegeta. Chi Chi & Bulma

" _Oh my sweet Goku,please be safe, wherever you are." I just hope you back,so i'll hold you in my arms & never let you go one bit._ Chi Chi Said in her thoughts

" _Vegeta, please be ok." I don't know how Trunks,Bulla, & i will do without you around." But i hope you'll make it." No matter what i believe you will. You just need to look closer than ever before._" Bulma speaks in her mind

" _I just know it._ "


End file.
